Out of all the supernatural things
by mind email
Summary: Out of all the supernatural things they've killed and hunted, a HUMAN kills him. R&R Please!


"**Out of all the supernatural things"**

By: mind email

Disclaimer: I don't own anything _Supernatural. _Or the song _Angel by __Sarah _**_McLachlan._**

Summary: This was a simple hunt, nothing big at all. But for one of the brothers this was the most un-simple and most hurtful of all because _HE_ was killed by something that was not supernatural, he was killed by a _HUMAN._

Warnings: character deaths (that's right people I said character DEATHSSSSSS!!)

Author's Note: I did a story just like this one but I wanted to expand on the story just a little hopefully your'll like it and not kill me. I added a song just to give it a like more something.

* * *

Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Out of all the supernatural things they have been through, out of everything they have seen and won over. A simple human does this. It just didn't seem possible to him it just didn't. but know standing here at the newly covered grave it was all to possible and real. The new tombstone clearly read HIS name. the funeral was small but nice their dad's friends and some of there's come to say goodbye to HIM one last time, even their dad was their standing off to the side not near the people who were there. Pastor Jim led the serves, then every one left even dad. Now he was alone standing there and thinking to himself 'Demons and ghost I get but humans are just crazy' he gave a light chuckle at that. But now if you think about it maybe this was the best way for him to be done in by something that wasn't something supernatural. He always wanted to be NORMAL but now he was killed by the most normal way, most likely how he wanted it. And now he was burly next to her like how he wanted.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

In the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort there.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

They were on a simple hunt; a ghost was bugging this town in Texas. Nothing was suppose to go wrong really and as for as he could see it nothing was going to, if it just wasn't for that damn HUMAN.

Dean and Sam had just parked out side of their new motel room. And was unpacking the trunk of the Impala as they talked about what to do about the new hunt they were on. It was a fairly nice day with the sun and a little cloud hear or their nothing big. The sleepy town in Texas they where now had nothing really to offer besides a few cow boyish bars.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam called as the put the last of their stuff into the motel room.

"what Sam" Dean said, his eyes not looking at Sam but the two hot blond a cross to street giggling and waving at him. Dean waved back.

"Dean, dude come on we have a job here more thinking with your upstairs brain and less with your groin alright?" a very annoyed Sam said.

Dean turned to face Sam leaning on his beloved car. "Ya, what you were saying?"

"Was going to say you should head over to the police seasons and see what you can get while I head down to the library to see if I can dig up anything."

"Ok sure but how are you going to get down there?"

"Cab"

"Cab Sam really?"

"The library and the police are at ether ends of the town and this makes sense don't you think?"

"Fine whatever but if you get rob by one of those hillbillies drivers don't come and complain to me okay?!" Dean said as he started to get into his car and look for his newest cop ID.

Sam laughs as he walked to the main office of the motel to call a cab. "I have my cell phone call me if you need me" he yelled back at Dean.

"FINE!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

so tired of the straight line  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
you keep on building the lie  
that you make up for all that you lack  
it don't make no difference  
escaping one last time  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

About ten minutes later they got to the police office. The office it self wasn't big at all more like a small library. Dean when he walked in could see from the front desk were the holding sales door was, and almost every thing else in the place, it was really small.

"How may I help you?" a middle age woman ask when they step up to the front desk. She had long curly brown hair with a bit of gray in it; she had small glasses on her small frame face. And to add to that her dress was pink with lots of watermelons all over it. It was nice Dean guess but he was a little to colorful for him.

"Why yes you can." Dean said giving her his famous smile, she in turn blush. "My name is Dean I was passing through when we heard about the murders, so I wanted to writ an article on it, could you help me out?"

"I don't know if I can dear, we aren't aloud to give out information out to people, even the new paper, eh." She said.

"Well…" Dean looked at her plate name. "Jamie what do you know, or believe is going on?"

"Oh dear from what I know isn't every much."

"Anything could help." Dean said to her. Jamie gave Dean a look; it wasn't a mean look but a look as if she wasn't sure of him yet.

"Well what I do know all the people have been found on the Mercer's lot, and they all have been hanged three days in between each other. They just found a young woman this morning, poor dear. But besides that dears I don't know too much oh but look now here comes the boss you two better get going, eh. Bye now." She was right a large police officer was walking towards them he looks like he was in no mood for anything. Dean gave his thanks and left the building.

"Well that was helpful." Dean huffed.

As Dean was walking back towards his car when he say a couple of cops running from out of the building to their cars. Two if they ran by then when he heard one of their walkie talkies go off, with a strain voice coming trough.

"_Car crash on Bull Lean, a taxi and a transport truck, truck ran in the yellow taxi, people on the sidewalks were also hit paramedics on their way. All units report for personal and body count. OVER"_

Dean froze it seemed every vain in his body was filled with ice. 'It's nothing really Dean there is nothing to be worried about really' Dean shoved his hand into his pocket with his cell phone. Hitting speed dial on his phone and putting it to his ear.

**_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring… Hi this is Sam I can't come to the phone right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks! BEEP_**

"Hey Sam its Dean really man get back to me as soon as you get this please!" Dean almost yelled into the phone.

Leaving it at that but Sam always picked up, always. Dean ran, not walked but ran to his car and drove like a crazy man on the road towards the library where Sam was hopefully unharmed. But somewhere in Dean's gut he knew he was wrong. The town flash by like a blur running through a couple of red lights and stop signs to wards were Sam would be, UNHARDED. It was so close to were the hotel was. When Dean saw the flashing lights of the cars and the over turned cab car in dish he knew he was wrong. Stopping the car and running to words the cars, before he was stopped by a police officer. He could see them pulling Sam from the cab car. He was covered in blood. Unmoving from the looks of it.

"SAM, SAM, SAM!" Dean yelled.

"Please sir stay behind the tape." The officer said, holding Dean back from the crash.

"No, no you don't understand, he's my brother that boy their pulling out of that car he's my baby brother!" he almost cried to the officer.

"Sir they are going to bring him to the hospital their."

"No but I have to go with him please!!!!!" Dean cried out more like yelling out.

"Sir stay back, SIR!!"

"Sammy

"SAMMY

"SAMMY NO PLEASE SAM"

"SAMMY!!!!!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

In the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort there  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Now standing at Sam's tombstone Dean remembered the doctor's words_ **'I am sorry but there was nothing we could do there was just too much blood, I am sorry'**_those words ran through Deans head as he cried that night alone in his motel room. **_'Too much blood, too much blood'_** Sammy, his Sammy died alone and without Dean by his side in the end. Just because of one stupid drunk driver a **_HUMAN_**, goddamn it! Nothing supernatural, now Dean was alone. At least Sam wasn't alone he was in Heaven with mom and Jess. Maybe Dean would be with Sam sooner than anyone thought; maybe he would be with mom and Sam very soon. Just maybe he would feel lonely, all it took was one thing… pulling out from his waits band of his pants was his favorite gun one built left.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

In the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

BANG! The silliness of the grave yard was only broken by one gun shot ring trough out the place, Dean found peace after all.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

You're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort there  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**_READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!_**


End file.
